dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs Boba Fett
2018-11-02.png|My original attempt 2018-11-16.png|galactaK v.2 Batman vs Boba Fett 'is GalactaK's twenty-seventh DBX, featuring ''DC Comic's ''Batman and ''Star Wars's Boba Fett. '''Description DC vs Star Wars! Boba Fett has gone for many bounties over the years, but will he gain his next one against the caped crusader? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! Jabba the Hutt: Fett! Ya u are! Come! Boba stepped forward. It wasn't usual that he was being offered a job after what happened with Solo. He awaited his orders silently, only speaking to tell fellow bounty hunter and teammate IG-88 to get out of the way. Jabba the Hutt: Mee have do job che u. Killya this nek. At this point, he put up a hologram of a man wearing black and grey beating up a green man with a large amount of armour on his person. Jabba decided to introduce this man when he appeared. Brainiac: All I and Jabba ask is that you kill this man. I will give you the co-ordinates to his whereabouts. Boba Fett: As you wish. After they were given, Boba brought his team together. Latts Razzi, Dengar, Bossk, IG-88 and 4-LOM clustered around their captain. Eventually they looked at Jabba and Brainiac. Dengar: How much for this man, and dead or alive. Jabba the Hutt: Mee will give 12 million credits. Brainiac: We will only give them to you if he is dead. Disintegrations are allowed if necessary. Jabba the Hutt: Bolla. At the huttese for 'go', they went. Boba got into Slave 1, and the rest of his team went into an abandoned junker made by weequay pirates. Both ships started their engines and went off, out of the galaxy and into the universe. Batman swung up to a rooftop, where the joker awaited him. It would only be a matter of time until he was off the streets once again. Well, time to end this. A group of goons went in to protect the clown prince of crime, only to get beaten up by the dark knight. The joker laughed, before pulling out his tommy gun and getting a hole through the chest. He'd had his last laugh. Slave 1 touched down. A group of bounty hunters also emerged from another ship. Batman knocked Latts Razzi, 4-LOM, and Bossk unconscious, with Dengar and IG-88 deciding to stay on the ship. However, one bounty hunter stood his ground. Boba Fett watched Batman carefully, before priming his blaster, ready for battle. HERE WE GOOO! Boba fired three shots at Batman, who rolled to dodge, before jumping up and punching Boba in the face. He tried two more punches and a kick, before getting kicked away. Boba ran at the dark knight, who fired a batarang, which Boba was hit by. He took it out of his armour, and got out a thermal detonator. He threw it, with Batman grabbing it, and throwing it back just in time. Boba was forced to roll out of the way, before firing a blaster bolt from his wrist. Batman: You're impressive, but why are you here? Boba Fett: Jabba's placed a bounty on your head. I'm going to collect it. He pulled out his concussion grenade launcher, and fired two grenades, before switching back to his blaster rifle and firing a shot. Batman used his cape to block all of them. He then fired his grappling hook, and shot himself up onto a nearby building. He sighed. That was all over and done with then. Or so he thought. Boba flew up, and used his fibrecord whip to tie Batman up. Batman broke out using his wrist blades just in time, as Boba used his flame projector to fire a steady stream of fire in Batman's path. Batman threw a smoke pellet, hindering Boba's ability to see. During this time, Batman used the batclaw to pull Boba in towards him. Batman: Sorry, but I'm not being killed today. As the smoke cleared, Boba fired two shots at Batman's head. Batman dodged, before firing two batarangs at Boba: both explosive. To combat this, Boba fired the rocket out of his jetpack. This only dealt with one, as Boba found out, getting hit by one, and blown back down onto Slave 1. Batman followed, gliding down before pulling out his bat-poon (it's a bat harpoon). He stabbed Boba with this, before kicking him off a building. Boba flew up, now angry, with his blaster rifle, and his blaster pistol in his hands. Boba Fett: Just die already! Batman: As I have said, I won't. I refuse to. Batman jumped off the roof, and into the Batwing, with Boba Fett following suit by getting into Slave 1. Both ships went up, before Slave 1 started to fire. The Batwing flew through the gunfire, before deploying missiles, which hit Slave 1, blowing it up, and sending Boba down to Earth. When he got up, he pulled out his comlink to talk with Dengar. Boba Fett: Dengar, red alert. This guy is tougher than he looks. Use as much... He never finished his sentence, because, as the Batwing flew away, Slave 1 fell on Boba, crushing him under the burning wreck. Conclusion (cue Dark Knight theme) This game's winner is: Batman! Trivia * This is the second time where a character speaks solely in a language other than English. The other person was Masahiro Sakurai in Waluigi vs Shrek vs Knuckles. * I used a huttese translator for Jabba's speech. That's why it wasn't at its best. Next Time These two have a burning vengeance to avenge their family, and they will do all in their power to do so, and kill the entirety of their family's killers, be this the Titans, or the Lin Kuei. Eren Yeager vs Scorpion! Category:GalactaK Category:'Star Wars vs DC Comics' themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys only Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music